Gundam Wing Classics!
by second wings
Summary: *Updated!* Two new songs!
1. Doomsday

Gundam Wing Classics  
  
Hey! Another one of my screwed up songs! There is *YAOI*   
and RELENA BASHING! I might add more chapters...  
especially if any of you guys have suggestions!  
Disclaimers: Don't own Gundam Wing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious" From Mary Poppins  
"Doomsday" a GW song  
  
Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay  
Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay  
If you broken Quatre's tea his face is really scary  
If Trowa Barton said more words  
he must be hyper highly   
If Heero Yuy destroys his guns  
and asks for world peace  
Duo would go crazy and Wufei says he's a weakling  
  
Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay  
Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay  
Because Trowa's afraid to speak   
He never said a word  
Quatre's always with his tea cup  
drinking ever slowly  
Heero has his long victim list  
First one is Relena  
Duo Maxwell is always heard  
Wufei has Nataku  
  
Oh, If you broken Quatre's tea his face is really scary  
If Trowa Barton said more words  
he must be hyper highly   
If Heero Yuy destroys his gun  
and asks for world peace  
Duo would go crazy and Wufei says he's a weakling  
  
Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay  
Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay  
When they actually do these things  
get prepared for doomsday  
This is so dangerous  
That's why authors watch over them  
Weird things like this they do wierd things   
And it may change their lives  
[For example? Yes?]  
One night Heero married Duo  
And now Duo's Heero's wife!  
[I can so see Duo in a wedding dress...]  
So, leave Quatre alone with his tea  
Leave Trowa talk silently  
Let Heero destroy in peace   
And Wufei with his Nataku!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. YAOI

"Y.M.C.A." by Village People  
"Y.A.O.I." a YAOI GW song  
  
Heero, there's no need to feel cold  
I said, Heero, get out of that Gundam  
I said, Heero, 'cause your in a new town  
There's no need for you to make threats  
  
Duo, there's a place you can go  
I said, Duo, when you're short on mech parts  
You can stay there, and I'm sure you will find  
Many ways to have a good time  
  
It's fun to stay at the Y.A.O.I.  
It's fun to stay at the Y.A.O.I.  
They have everything For young men to enjoy  
You can hang out with yaoi boys  
  
It's fun to stay at the Y.A.O.I.  
It's fun to stay at the Y.A.O.I.  
You can get yourself clean  
You can have a good meal  
You can do whatever you feel  
  
Trowa, Are you listeneing to me  
I said, Trowa, so silent as can be  
I said, Trowa, you can make real your name  
you've got to say at least something  
  
Quatre, all day you're always stressed out  
I said, Quatre, put the ZERO on the shelf  
And just go there, to the Y.A.O.I.  
I'm sure they can help you today  
  
It's fun to stay at the Y.A.O.I.  
It's fun to stay at the Y.A.O.I.  
They have everything for young men to enjoy  
You can hang out with yaoi boys  
  
It's fun to stay at the Y.A.O.I.  
It's fun to stay at the Y.A.O.I.  
You can get yourself clean  
You can have a good meal  
You can do whatever you feel  
  
Wufei, No one was in your shoes  
You said, I'm not worthy for Nataku  
You felt, I only know what is justice  
You felt the whole world was injust  
  
That's when someone came up to me  
and said young man take a walk up the street  
There's a place there called the Y.A.O.I.  
They can start you back on your way  
  
It's fun to stay at the Y.A.O.I.  
It's fun to stay at the Y.A.O.I.  
They have everything For young men to enjoy  
You can hang out with yaoi boys  
  
Y.A.O.I.  
It's fun to stay at the Y.A.O.I.  
It's fun to stay at the Y.A.O.I.  
Young man, Young man, there's no need to feel cold  
Young man, Young man, get out of that Gundam  
  
Y.A.O.I.  
just go to the Y.A.O.I.  
Young Man, Young Man, I was once in your shoes  
Young Man, Young Man, I was out with the blues  
  
Y.A.O.I.  
Y.A.O.I.  
Y.A.O.I.  
Y.A.O.I.... 


	3. I Will Survive! Heero Yuy

"I Will Survive" by Gloria Gaynor  
"..." sang by Heero  
  
First time you saw me I was Heero Yuy  
Kept thinkin' a fifteen year old could never live alone  
But then I spent so many nights  
Training all that was my worth  
And I grew strong  
And I learned how to get along  
And so I'm back from outer space  
I just walked in to find Oz here with a wanted sign on my face  
I have survived a broken bone  
I have survived my self-destruct  
If Relena known for just one second she'd back to bother me  
  
(Chorus)  
Go on now go, walk out the door  
Just turn around now  
('cause) you can't beat me anymore  
You thought a kid with one mobile suit won't hurt you  
Did you think I'd crumble  
Did you think I'd blow up and die?  
Oh no, not I. I will survive  
As long as I'm the perfect soldier I know I'll stay alive;  
I've got all my life to live,  
all my missions to complete and I'll survive,  
I will survive. Hey hey.  
  
It took all the strength I had not to fall apart  
Kept trying' hard to destroy a large piece from Libra's broken part,  
And I spent oh all of my strength  
People feel sorry for myself. They thought I die  
But now I hold my head up high  
And you see me, somebody new  
I'm not that crazy little person all excited for war,  
So right is Zero's predictment  
It expected me to be done,  
Now I finish with all my missions so if you look back I'm gone  
  
(Chorusx2)  
  
I'll survive, I will survive!  
I'll survive 


	4. Yakety Yak

"Yakety Yak" by The Coasters (?Is this right? I don't own the song anywayz!)  
"..." sang by...the scientists...?  
  
Take out the Leos and them Oz  
Or you don't get no mission next  
If you don't scrub that Gundam clean  
You ain't gonna fight and make a scene  
Yakety yak (don't talk back)  
  
Just finish fixin' up your leg  
Let's see that detonator blast  
Get all those Aries out of sight  
Or you don't go out Friday night  
Yakety yak (don't talk back)  
  
You bring along your guns and bombs  
And walk yourself to destroy Oz base  
And when you finish doin' that  
Gundam's broken so you just fix that  
Yakety yak (don't talk back)  
  
Don't you give me no dirty looks  
This scientist knows what to do  
Just tell your baka friend outside  
You ain't got time to take a ride  
Yakety yak (don't talk back)  
  
Yakety yak, yakety yak  
Yakety yak, yakety yak  
Yakety yak, yakety yak  
  
FADE  
  
Yakety yak, yakety yak 


	5. Goddamn Wing

"Jingle Bells" by ...? "Not mine anywayz"  
'Goddamn Wing"  
  
Blasting through in space  
In one cockpit Gundam suit  
Kill them Oz as we go  
Laughing like Heero.   
*insert Heero's on-high-speed-laugh*  
Zero system's in  
Making Quatre high  
What fun it is to destroy them Oz  
A Gundam song tonight.  
  
Goddamn Wing, Trowa sings   
Heero's wearing pink,  
Quatre goes nuts, Wufei's sane  
And Duo had shut up,   
O Goddamn Wing, Ozies sing  
Zechs is turning good,  
Trieze's dead but came back to life  
Then Lady Une came along.  
  
A day or two ago  
I saw five shooting stars  
And soon Gundam pilots  
Was making chaos here;  
God of Death was Duo  
Misfortune seemed his lot,  
He ran into an injured boy  
When Heero fixed his leg.  
  
Goddamn Wing, Trowa sings   
Heero's wearing pink,  
Quatre goes nuts, Wufei's sane  
And Duo had shut up,   
O Goddamn Wing, Ozies sing  
Zechs is turning good,  
Trieze's dead but came back to life  
Then Lady Une came along. 


End file.
